The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia, botanically known as Nierembergia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Intasunnipabu’.
The new Nierembergia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and mounding Nierembergia cultivars with freely branching habit, early flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nierembergia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hybrida identified as code number N185, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nierembergia hybrida identified as code number 2N33, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nierembergia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in October, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nierembergia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Nierembergia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.